Jesse and Ethan Love Story
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: WARNING SLASH! Ethan and Jesse start dating after Jesse bites him at the dance. READ! In Ch. 3 there will be a Ethan and Rory pairing! Co-writing with EthanLover
1. Chapter 1

**Well, right now I'm posting this story with EthanLover on my account too. Well, this story's mostly written by EthanLover, but I'm writing it too. :)**

Ethan's P.O.V

Man, my life is so screwed up! Let me explain so here I am, at Jesse's mansion. The thing was I wasn't here against my will. Jesse had come back to town about a month ago. Three days after that he showed up at the dance, and he bit me. He was trying to get Sarah to join him, but Sarah decide to save me. The thing was the bite felt good. Don't get me wrong it hurt a lot! But there was some pleasure, I wasn't the only one who felt it ether. Jesse and I meet the next night, he told me that he felt it too. Then he did something I didn't expect he _**KISSED **_me! And after a few seconds I kissed him back. After that amazing kiss he asked me if we could try having a relationship, and that we would take it as slow as I wanted. So here I am siting on Jesse's coach, I was snugged up next to him. It so was strange. Even though he was a vampire, when I was snugged up next to him he felt warm, as if he were human. On our first 'date' he told me that when he's with me and especially when he kisses me, he feels like he's alive again. We have been dating for a month now, and I still haven't told anyone yet. It was my decision as well as Jesse's. Jesse also had this crazy idea about him going back to school. He said it was about his territorial side. It's just a little strange. When I see him I have to act as though we're not together. But the up side is he still have his reputation. So he told the jocks and any other guys who try to beat Benny, Rory and I up, to stop. And with his reputation they did. Every time I passed him in the hall he just gave me a glare. But being here with him makes the hiding wroth it. Especially today, it was our month anniversary. I still don't know why he wanted to make such a big deal about this.

"What's wrong angle?" Jesse asked me. He had given me that nickname on our first date. I shrugged. "Everything's fine." I told him.

"Oh really? Ethan come on talk to me please." Jesse said to me with a smile while cupping my face.

"Do you think we should tell them, you know about us?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know. What do you think they will say?" Jesse asked me.

"Well I'm not sure, but I know they will be mad!" I said while getting up and walking to the kitchen. I felt a rush of air behind me. Then I felt Jesse's arms go around my waist from the back.

"I'm guessing you want to tell them now, huh?" Jesse said in my ear, which made a shiver go up my spine. I leaned into him as I said "I think so, but we have to do it at my house when it's just them and me. No parents, no little sister." I told him. In one swift movement he turned me around and gave me a short passionate kiss. When he pull away he nodded and said "We will do it when you want." He was about to pull me in for another kiss when my phone went of. So I reached down to grab it as Jesse pulled away from me. It was Benny, of course. _Hey E were r u? U want to come over for movie night? _Benny texted me.

"It's Benny isn't it?" Jesse asked. I could tell that he was a little disappointed.

"Ya, I should go. So he doesn't get suspicious." I told him as I grabbed my stuff from the counter.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse said sadly.

"Ok, but tomorrow's Friday, so Sarah will be over. Hey that might be a good time to tell them." I told him.

"Ok, when do you want me to come?" Jesse asked me.

"Well be outside near my living room window at 7. I should go Benny keeps sending me texts asking were I am." I told him as I started for the door.

"I'll be there!" Jesse said as I left.

At Benny's House

"Hey E! What movie should we watch?" Benny asked me as we headed to the couch in his living room. The rest of the night went like any other night. Benny and I sat on his couch. With about 15 to 20 minutes left Rory _falls _on the roof. He comes in then Benny and him start yelling at each other. I play peace maker. We talk, then about 20 minutes later we all leave.

At School The Next Day (At Lunch)

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down at our normal table. Erica and Sarah were sitting on one side. Benny, Rory and I on the other.

"So do you guys want to come over tonight for a movie night?" I asked them.

"Cool!" Rory exclaimed.

"Do you even have to ask me?" Benny told me with a grin.

"Well I'm coming over for babysitting so ya." Sarah said.

"Oh they didn't tell you? My parents are going to my grandparents house with my sister." I told her. She shrugged and said she will come anyway.

"Erica will you come please?" Sarah said in a sweet voice.

"Fine!" She grunted.

Later That Day At Ethan's House Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey guys! Come in!" I said to Erica, Sarah, Benny, and Rory as they arrived at my house. My parents had already left with my sister to my grandparents house.

"So why am I here?" Erica asked with an annoyed voice as we all sat in the living room.

"Well, I actually have something to tell all of you." I told them nervously.

"Ethan was is it? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend!" Benny told me. I was sitting on the side farthest away from the window. Everyone els was on the other side. When I looked up at the window, I saw Jesse standing with his back to a tree. He looked at me then mouthed 'Need some help?' I slightly nodded.

"Ethan why are you nodding?" Rory asked me. I was about to answer him when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I told them as I got up. When I opened the door I was greeted with Jesse giving me a sly smile. "You can come in." I whispered Jesse walked in and whispered in my ear "So what's the plan?" "The plan is we just walk in there and see what happens." I whispered. He let out a slight laugh then motioned me to go in first.

"Hey Ethan who was that?" Sarah asked me as I walked into the room.

"It was..." I started, as I motioned for Jesse to walk in. When he did he was greeted by hissing by Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

"What are doing here Jesse?" Sarah yelled. After she said this every vampire in the room started fighting. Benny and I ended up standing next to each other watching the fight.

"Why is he here?" Benny asked me.

"I'll tell you but I'm only saying it once. So how about we try to stop the fight." I told Benny. He nodded so we cautiously make our way to the yelling vampires. We tried to stop them, but it didn't work. I can't believe I have to do this! I thought. "EVERYONE QUIET!" I yelled as I pulled Jesse away from the girls and Rory. Jesse wasn't expecting me to try and pull him away so he landed on the couch. I wasn't expecting it to work so I fell under him. I looked into his eyes and for a second I forgot what was happening. So we almost kissed, until I heard Benny clear his throat.

"Alright Ethan start explaining." Benny said. When he said this Jesse got up from the couch so I could get up.

"Well here it goes. Jesse and I are dating!" I said while waiting for their outburst.

"Did I just hear you right?" Sarah asked.

"You did." I said.

"How long?" Benny asked. Anyone could tell that he was stunned.

"About a month." I said.

"A month!" Everyone except Jesse and I said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Benny yelled.

"Well let me see, I thought you would try to kill him, I thought you would hate me! Do I have to continue?" I said, Jesse was still holding my hand. He squeezed it, I guessed he was trying to calm me down.

"Just tell me your not vampire!" Benny asked me.

"I'm not." I told him while looking down at the ground.

"Let me guess, you want to be one." Erica said with a smirk.

"Well maybe I would." I told them while still looking at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny's P.O.V

Did I just hear him right? Ethan wants to be a vampire?! I bet Ethan's in some kind of trance or something. He can't like Jesse! I didn't even know he liked guys! Was his crush on Sarah ever real?

"Did I just hear you right or am I dreaming?" I asked him.

"Ok recap, I'm dating Jesse, it's been a month, and IMIGHT want to be a vampire." Ethan explained to me.

"Ok, but why?" I asked him.

"Ya dude, I didn't even know you liked guys!" Rory said.

"A month ago I didn't even KNOW myself!" Ethan yelled at us. And with that everyone but me started fighting. After a few minutes I knew that I had to stop the fighting. Man normally it's Ethan who stops the fights!

"EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Ethan can I talk to you in private please?" I asked him.

"Ya sure, but you do remember everyone else is a vampire and can hear us where ever we go in this house!" Ethan said. I could tell that he was very frustrated. Jesse whispered something into Ethan's ear. Ethan then nodded.

"Let's talk at your house and try not to stake anyone guys!" Ethan told the vampire in the room. We walked out of his house.

"What did Jesse say to you?" I asked Ethan as we walked into my house.

"He suggested that we talk at your place, so he could try to talk to the others." Ethan told me. "And between you and me I wouldn't be surprised if we walk back into my house to find everyone attacking each other." I had to laugh at that.

"Alright I need to know have you guys, you know." I started but was too nerves to continue.

"No we haven't done it." Ethan said while shaking his head. "We've only kissed."

"Alright another thing WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled at him.

"You want to know how it happened?" He asked me while crossing his arms. I nodded so he continued. "It was at the dance where Jesse bit me. Both him and I felt something. So the next night we meet in my back yard. Words were exchanged, long story short he kissed me. The next day we were together."

"Really? Just like that?" I asked him. "Ya just like that." We talk for a while longer, and then we decided to go back to Ethan house.

Jesse's P.O.V

"Ethan why don't you talk at Benny's house, while I stay here and try to make peace with the others." I whispered to Ethan in his ear. He nodded then said to Benny "Let's talk at your house and try not to stake anyone guys!" With that Benny and him walked out of the house. I could tell that the others-mostly the girls- were not happy to have me there. They probably think I am or going to do something bad to Ethan. Or they think I'm forcing Ethan to like me something like that. The girls were giving me death glares. Man If looks could kill I would be dead right know. I walked over to the couch.

"Look I know you guys don't like me, but could we make peace please?" I asked them. The girls crossed their arms and hissed at me, while Rory sat next to me and said, "As the oldest of Ethan's friends at least in the room anyway I say that we should!"

"Rory do you even remember the thing he's done to us, and Ethan!?" Erica asked me.

"Yes I remember. I also remember that he has hurt Ethan the most and if he can forgive him then we should too!" Rory told her while standing up and getting in her face.

"Well I can't, he ruined my life!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah you do realize that if you never met me, you won't have met Rory, Benny, or Ethan. You also wouldn't have a job as Jane's babysitter. You also wouldn't have enough money for a car." I told her. Everyone's mouths dropped open in surprise.

"See doesn't that prove anything to you guys?!" Rory asked them.

"So he knows a few things about us." Erica said.

"Ya things that he could only know if Ethan told him!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory's right ya know. Ethan has told me a lot of things and I have done the same. I have told him things that no one else knows." I told them

"Like what?" Sarah asked me.

"Like who bite me, basically my whole life, my late family, exactly how old I am, shall I continue?" I asked them. Erica was about to say something when Ethan and Benny came back in.

"Alright no one's dead that's a good sign." Ethan said as he walked over to me and took the seat next to me.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Benny asked.

"Well Rory is ok with me, but the girls are being a bit stubborn." I said while putting my arm around Ethan. If I would have done that within the first week of being together Ethan would have tensed up or he would have winced. But after the first week he had gotten used to it.

"Come on my ladies of the night be nice to him for Ethan sake" Rory said to the girls.

"Alright I'll make a deal with the scumbag." Erica said.

"Ah hello I'm right here you know!" I told her.

"Ya whatever. Look the deal is I'll forgive you and stuff, but if you hurt Ethan and when I say hurt I mean if you sink your fangs into his neck, then the deals off and you get a stake to the heart. Got it?" Erica asked me.

"Ya." I said.

"That goes for me too, same deal!" Sarah said.

"I got it." I assured them.

Later That Day Jesse's Mansion Ethan's P.O.V

We were on the couch, making out. It was always amazing. When I told Benny that, that was as far as we went, I was telling the truth. I backed away from the kiss.

"What's wrong Angle?" Jesse asked me.

"So now that my friends know, how are we going to acted at school?" I asked him.

"Well I think we should act like a couple." Jesse told me.

"You're not worried about your image?" I asked him.

"Why would I be?" He asked me.

"Well you the most know, popular, and feared guy in school dating a nerd like me." I told him, while looking away from him, tears starting to form. I felt Jesse grab my shoulder and turn me around. He gave me a long kiss, which I took part in. He then said "You're not a nerd, and I'm not ashamed of you being my boyfriend, Ethan."

"Really?" I asked shakily, a tear streaming down my face. Jesse whipped the tear from my face.

"Really! I'm just so different around you; you've changed me, Ethan!" Jesse told me.

"So this is really happening, we're going to act like a couple at school, and take the harassment? I asked him.

"Ya, your friends and I will be there for you, I promise." Jesse told me while giving me a kiss on the cheek. Jesse let out a sigh then said, "Something's on your mind that's bothering you, what is it?"

"Nothing's on my mind Jess." I said nervously while rubbing my neck.

"Ethan I know there is something else you want to talk about, so let's hear it." Jesse told me.

"Like I said before, nothing." I told him. Jesse gave me a stern look that said talk.

"Ok fine, what are we going to do about the whole human vampire thing?" I asked him.

"Ok that's a tough one, well I don't know, but I know we should include your friends." He told me. I nodded, "Your right. I probably shouldn't think or worry about it."

Next Day School Right before Lunch Benny's P.O.V

"Come on you guys, please?!" Ethan asked us. He was trying to get us to act "normal" around Jesse, today at lunch.

"I don't know Ethan. I mean no offense but I still don't trust him, E." I told him.

"Come on please, Benny for me?" Ethan pleaded.

"Fine I'll try." I said.

"Well what about the rest of you?" Ethan asked everyone else.

"We'll all try Ethan, right?" Sarah told me while nudging Erica and Rory, (but mostly Erica)

"Thanks guy. Come on let's go to lunch!" Ethan said happily. I've notice that since he started dating Jesse he's been a lot happier. When we got to the cafeteria, all the freshman and sophomores were all ready there. Since White Chapel High is so small we only have two lunch times. We were freshman and Jesse was a sophomore. We all sat at our normal table, which now has an empty seat next to Ethan. Which is where I used to sit. We talk for a few minutes before Jesse came in.

"Sorry, my last teacher wanted to talk to me." Jesse said while giving Ethan a peck on the check and taking his seat next to Ethan. I noticed that when Jesse kissed Ethan he looked nerves. All during lunch we talked about normal stuff. Then when lunch was over we got back to our normal classes. After school was over I had to talk to Jesse. I needed to know if this relationship was real or not.

"I'll catch up to you later Ethan, I got to go do something." I told Ethan.

"Cool, see you later." Ethan said, as he walked to the front of the school. I felt a rush of air behind me. It must be Rory trying to scare me! I thought as I turned around.

"Ah! Jesse, don't do that!" I yelled, like I did with Rory every time he does that to me.

"Sorry, I heard you wanted to talk to me." Jesse said.

"Ya, wait how did you know that?" I asked him.

"Well you told it to Rory and he told me." Jesse replied with his hands in his pockets.

Of course it was Rory! He was the only one I told it to!

"Ya, I do need to talk to you. Is your relationship with Ethan real?" I asked him.

"Ya why wouldn't it be?" He asked me.

"Dude you're a freaking evil vampire! Who also has tried to KILL him!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going to say exactly what I said to Ethan, it's 100% real. I also know that you don't trust me." Jesse told me while crossing his arms.

"Who said I don't trust you?" I asked him.

"Benny, I know you don't trust me, I just want to know why." Jesse said.

"Fine, I think you might try to suck Ethan dry." I told him.

"And why would I do that?" Jesse asked me.

"Oh I don't know maybe because Ethan has H Deficient blood, and in case you forgot you already know what it tastes like!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "My fangs won't go near him I promise!"

"Ok fine, but if you even touch him I will stack you myself!" I yelled at him.

"Then this might be a bad time to tell you that..." Jesse started but cut himself off my putting a hand over his mouth.

"Tell me what?" I asked him. He shook his head, while keeping his hand on his mouth.

"Come on Jesse what is it? I may be a bad spell master but I know the truth spell! I will use it on you!" I threatened.

"Fine! Last night when Ethan was with me, and we had a conversation." He started.

"About?" I asked him.

"He asked what we were going to do about the whole human vampire thing" Jesse said.

"Wait what? Did you already bit him?" I asked Jesse.

"No! He didn't even ask me!" Jesse yelled at me.

"Ok, what did he exactly say?" I asked him.

"He said 'what are we going to do about the whole human vampire thing'" Jesse told me.

"Then what did you say?" I asked him.

"I said 'Ok that's a tough one, well I don't know, but I know we should include your friends'" Jesse said.

"Then what did you say?" I asked him.

"Ethan then nodded and said 'Your right. I probably shouldn't think or worry about it'. And before you ask that's all we said." Jesse told me.

"Ok, what am I going to do?" I wondered out loud.

"How about this, if Ethan asks or says anything like it again I'll tell you, and I'll say no to Ethan." Jesse assured me. "And please just don't mention it to Ethan, or anyone!" Jesse continued.

"Fine, it will be our little secret." I told him. He gave me a stern look. "Dude I promise!"

"Looks you're still scared of me." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Funny! I'm going to Ethan's!" I said as I started to walk to the front of the school.

"I'm guess you don't want me there!" Jesse yelled.

"Exactly!" I yelled as I walked to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse's P.O.V

I have to find Benny! Ethan has been acting so strange! Ah, there he is! I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Jesse! Don't do that!" Benny said.

"What did you do!?" I yelled at him, I was so close to his face I could smell the fear rolling off him.

"Dude what are you talking about!?" Benny said nervously.

"Ethan is ignoring me! He won't talk to me! He also didn't show up on our date Friday night!" I yelled, I could feel my eyes changing to glowing purple.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" Benny asked.

"You were the last person he was with, before he started ignoring me!" I told him. (A/N it's Monday, and in my last chapter when Benny and Jesse were talking in the school it was Friday.)

"If you want to be mad at someone be mad at Sarah. She was the last one to see him on Friday." Benny tried to tell me. I backed away from him, I put my back to the lockers, and slid down to the ground. What am I going to do?!

"Alright I'm going to give you 2 options. Option 1, don't worry about it! I've known Ethan for a long time he is never mad at someone for more than 3 days." Benny said.

"Benny today is the fourth day!" I told him.

"Which leaves, option 2 I go talk to him and see why he's mad." Benny said, I gave him a look that said the second one.

"Right, I'm going!" Benny said as he turned to find Ethan.

Benny's P.O.V

"Hey Ethan!" I yelled as I saw Ethan. When Ethan saw me, he turned around and started walking the other way.

"Ethan, wait up, man!" I said as I ran to him. I stopped him by a few lockers by putting my right hand next to his head.

"Benny I don't want to talk about it!" Ethan told me.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" I asked him.

"Because I know you and Jesse. So I know that Jesse asked you to talk to me. And like I said before I don't want to talk about it!" Ethan said while he tried to get away from me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said as I held him in place. He adjusted his shoulder strap on his backpack and glared at me.

"Why are you mad at Jesse?" I asked him.

"Benny you should be happy!" Ethan yelled at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Jesse are perfect for each other. Now tell me why you're mad at Jesse?!" I asked him.

"In going to make this short. Tell Jesse that he should know why I'm mad. I'm giving him till the end of the school day to explain himself. If he doesn't or I don't believe him then I'm going to breakup with him." Ethan said, I was too stunned to keep him from leaving. What am I going to do now?! I thought to myself.

Later That Day Lunch Benny's P.O.V

"What am I going to do?" Jesse asked me as he passed around our lunch table. I had just told him about the conversation between Ethan and me.

"Hey guys where's Ethan?" Rory asked as Sarah, Erica and him walked up to the table.

"Outside, because he doesn't want to talk to us." I said as I motioned to the sunny window.

"Alright so he didn't get over it." Sarah said.

"Ya, wait how do you know about it? I never mentioned it to any of you." I asked Sarah, while we all sat down at our table.

"Well he was crying on Friday night." Sarah said.

Sarah's Story Friday night Sarah's P.O.V.

"Hey Ethan, where you going?" I asked Ethan.

"Jesse's, we have a date." Ethan said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"No thanks, I feel like walking." Ethan replied.

"Alright just be home before your parents." I told him.

"I will don't worry." Ethan said as he walked out of the house.

15 Minutes Later

I was sitting on the couch watching some TV, when I heard the door open then slam shut.

"Ethan?!" I asked as I walked to the door. I saw Ethan run up the stairs to his room. So I ran up there too.

"Go away Sarah I don't want to talk about it" A teary Ethan said. I walked up to his bed and took a seat next to him. When I did this Ethan put his head on my shoulder.

"Ethan what's wrong?" I asked him. I heard him mumble 'nothing'.

"Alright it's your problem, in your relationship, I'll butt out. But if you need anything I'll be down stairs, ok?" I asked him. He nodded, so I left the room closing the door behind me.

Back To Reality Benny's P.O.V

I could see that Jesse was still so confused.

"Ok, did anyone else see Ethan over the weekend?" I asked.

"I did, on Friday night." Rory said.

Rory's Story Rory's P.O.V

I was flying to Ethan's house. I still didn't have the whole flying thing down so I crashed into his window, which was open.

"Hey Ethan!" I said happily, I saw that he was on his bed; it looked like he was crying.

"Go away Rory!" he said, while never looking up at me.

"Come on Ethan, invite me in!" I whined.

"No Rory I just want to be alone!" Ethan yelled.

"Just invite me in so I can give you something you need, a hug!" I told him.

"Fine, you can come in." Ethan said as I came in. I walked to his bed and took a seat next to him. When I did this he looked up at me. His face was red and puffy, and he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Ethan why are you crying?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I...I think I'm going to breakup with Jesse." Ethan said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

"No, Rory can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Ethan you can tell me anything." I told him while I ruffled his hair.

"You're the only true friend I have left." Ethan told me.

Back To Reality Rory's P.O.V

"There is no way he said that!" Benny interrupted.

"Look Benny I'm being truthful! Ethan said that, now let me finish!" I told him.

Rory's Story Rory's P.O.V

"What do you mean Ethan? You have Benny, Sarah, and a little bit Erica." I asked him.

"Well it's kinda weird with Sarah. I mean I used to have a huge crush on her, and now I'm sorta with Jesse, her ExBoyfriend. And I am now seeing that our relationship is more like brother and sister. Benny well he was so mad when I told him about Jesse. And I just don't feel like our friendship is that great any more. Then Erica isn't really my friend, she is only nice to me when she wants something. Which leaves you, Jesse told me how you reacted when Benny and I left to talk at his house. You were the only person who was fine with it. Rory you don't know how much that means to me." Ethan told me as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Ethan what are you doing?" I asked him as I started to back away from him.

"Sorry, Rory I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ethan told me.

"Ethan you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone, I promise." I told him.

Back To Reality Rory's P.O.V

"Rory what did he tell you?" Jesse asked me.

"I can't say, I promised." I told him.

"Rory tell us, please!" Sarah told me.

"Fine, but only if Jesse promises not to attack me!" I told them.

"Oh great this ought to be good!" Erica smirked.

Rory's Story Rory's P.O.V

"Rory I've had a crush on you for forever now. And I think my relationship with Jesse is over. So..." Ethan said as he leaned closer to me, and he tried to kiss me. And he managed to, for a few seconds. After a few seconds I fell to the ground.

"Ethan you just kissed me, on the lips!" I yelled at him.

"Rory I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry." Ethan told me, he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Ethan I'm so confused. Do you like me or Jesse?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Rory I don't know anymore!" Ethan told me. I could tell he was on the brink of tears.

"Rory when Jesse first kissed me it was amazing. But after awhile I realized I had a crush on both you and Jesse. But I might be able to tell if you kiss me again." Ethan told me.

"Ethan I don't know." I said.

"Come on please, Rory! I'm so confused right now." Ethan pleaded.

"Alright." I said as I sat on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before we pulled away so he could breathe. I didn't know what came over me but I leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was better than the first. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ethan opened his mouth and I explored his mouth. After a few minutes we parted.

"I should go." I said as I got up and made my way to the window.

"Rory thank you and I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." Ethan said as I flew out the window.

Back To Reality Rory's P.O.V

"I'm going to kill you!" Jesse screamed as he reached across the table and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Jesse let him go before you do something you'll regret." Benny said, when he said this Jesse let go of me.

"Just tell me one thing, did you like it." Jesse asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, how about we all go to Ethan's house tonight and ask him why he's mad." Benny said; as he said this everyone nodded.

Later That Night Ethan's House Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey Rory." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Ethan can I come in." Rory asked me.

"Sure." I said as I walked to the living room. When I sat down I saw everyone was in my house.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Ethan we just want to talk." Rory said.

"Fine, but just to let the vampires know I have holy water and I'm not afraid to use it!" I told them as they all sat down.

"Ethan please tell us why you're mad at Jesse." Rory told me.

"Fine you really don't know?" I asked them mostly Jesse though. They all nodded.

"When I was walking to my date with Jesse, I saw him in an alley way. He was kissing another girl." I said as I started to cry again.

"Ethan I never did that!" Jesse yelled at me.

"Then who was it then?!" I yelled back at him.

"Wait, you have got to be kidding me." Jesse said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Look I never told anyone about him, because I thought I'd killed him a long time ago." Jesse told us.

"Who?" I asked shakily.

"My twin brother, James." Jesse told us.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse's P.O.V

"I don't believe you!" Ethan yelled at me. How am I going to make him believe me? I asked myself.

"Give me a second, I'll be right back!" I told them as I ran to my mansion to grab something. I came running back, the door was still open. "Come in!" Rory yelled.

I walked into the living room, and I showed everyone what I had. I had a photo of my family, my mom, my dad, my brother, and me. The photo was taken about 5 years before I was bitten. (A/N In this story Jesse was born in the 1800s so think about one of those old family photos!)

"Is that you?" Benny asked as he pointed to a younger me in the photo.

"Ya, that's my mom, my dad, and James," I said as I pointed to each of them. I looked at Ethan; he looked like he still didn't believe me.

"Touch it." I told him as I held it out. Ethan took it and immediately was sucked into a vision.

Ethan's P.O.V

Vision

I saw Jesse, he looked around 10. He was running around a farm. The young Jesse was with someone else. The other person looked just like Jesse, only Jesse looked to be a few inches taller than him. Jesse caught up to the other boy and said, "You're it James!" Jesse started to run away from James as James said, "I'm going to get you Jesse!"

End Vision

When the vision ended I had a stunned look on my face. Jesse has a twin brother! It must have been James in the alley kissing that girl! I thought to myself.

"Jesse I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was hurt and..." Jesse stopped me by kissing me. I heard -mostly- everyone groan at this. The kiss lasted a few seconds.

"Ethan it's ok! I forgive you." Jesse told me while cupping my face.

"Aright before you two have another make-out fest, I want to know what happened to James!" Benny said.

"Right." Jesse said as he took a seat next to me.

"Well we were about 17 when we meet Pierce. The vampire who bit us." I told them

Jesse's Story Jesse's P.O.V 1853

"Come on we're going to be late for class!" James yelled as I tried to keep up with him.

"We have 15 to get there James!" I yelled back. We kept running until James ran into Pierce. The bully of our school.

"Uh, sorry Pierce!" James said with a scared voice.

"You're Jesse and James RedHorse right?" Pierce asked us. We both nodded, too terrified to speak.

Back To Reality Jesse's P.O.V

"Well that's how I met him. Little did I know that moment has changed my life forever." I told them. Ethan and I were holding hands, he squeezed mine and asked, "When did you get bitten?"

"A few weeks later along with James." I told them.

"What happened next?" Sarah asked me.

"We were trained by Pierce once he bit us. I wasn't into it as much as James. I know this will be hard to believe but I wasn't evil or bad then. It was after a few incidents that I became evil." Jesse started.

Jesse's Story Jesse's P.O.V

"Come on Jesse you can do better than that!" Pierce yelled at me.

"Ya come on Jesse, do it!" James yelled at me. They were trying to get me to kill someone.

"No I won't! I'm not a killer!" I yelled at them.

"Jesse you're a vampire!" Pierce told me, as I held the unconscious girl in my arms. James had already drank some of her blood. It was my job to finish her.

"No I'm still a fledgling!" I yelled back.

"Jesse come on, it's much more fun being a full vampire!" James told me. Pierce walked up to me and told me to suck her dry. I've known him for a few months now but he is the scariest person-or vampire- I've ever known! I also know that you never get Pierce angry! Or else you get hurt, bad. With that knowledge I put my mouth to her neck and sucked the rest of the blood out of her. I can't believe I just did that! I thought to myself.

"Ya bro! You're a full vampire like me!" James congratulated me.

Back To Reality Jesse's P.O.V

"A few months later, Pierce commanded a few other vampires under his control to go and kill our parents. By then we were too engulfed with evil to care. Then after a few more months, James and I were in a battle, to see who was worthy to be Pierce's apprentice. I won, I staked James. Or so I thought." I told them.

"What happened to Pierce?" Rory asked.

"I killed him. There was so much evil in me at that time. But as time went by it went away slowly." I told them.

"Why do you think James is here?" Ethan asked me.

"Revenge." Was all I had to say.

"Why?" Erica asked with a smirk.

"Right before I supposedly killed him he said that he would get revenge on me." I told them.

"So what are we going to do?" Benny asked.

"We probably want to hang low. Especially you Ethan. It might not have been an accident, that you saw James kissing that girl. He probably knows that we are dating. He probably thinks it's a good way to get revenge." I told them as I thought about how far James would go.

Later That Day Jesse's Mansion Ethan's P.O.V

"Ethan are you ok?" Jesse asked me as we walked into his mansion after the movies.

"I'm fine, Jess!" I told him.

"Ethan you didn't talk the whole way here!" Jesse told me as we made our way to the living room with Jesse's arm still around me.

"I'm fine really!" I told Jesse.

"You're worried about James aren't you?" Jesse asked me. I was about to say yet again that I was fine, but I knew that Jesse was right, so I nodded.

"Ethan you don't have to be worried, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jesse told me as I snuggled into him.

Same Day Jesse's P.O.V

Damn you James! I'm going to kill you the second I find you! It's because of you that my life was consumed with evil! I heard a quiet snore. I looked down to see that Ethan was asleep in my arms. I smiled at how innocent Ethan looks. I lifted him up bride-style and carried him to my room and laid him on the bed. I smiled down at him as I left the room. I was walking down the hall when I heard something outside. I went through the back door and looked around for what made the noise. But I couldn't find anything. I then saw a shadow that was all too familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey E!" Benny said as he saw me at my locker.

"Hi Benny." I said.

"So how are you doing with the whole James thing?" Benny asked.

"I'm fine. I just have to lay low. Jesse thought we should trick James." I told Benny.

"What do you mean by that?" Benny asked as he opened his locker.

"We are going to make it seem like Jesse and I broke up. So James thinks he won." I told him. Benny was going to say something but the bell rang for home room. Benny and I have the same classes together.

"Speaking of Jesse where is he?" Benny asked.

"Stalking James. Or at least trying to find him." I told Benny.

"Can I asked you a question?" Benny asked me. I nodded to he continued. "Do you think you can tell the difference between James and Jesse?"

"I honestly don't know. In the vision I had, I couldn't tell them apart. But they were only 10." I told Benny.

"What if James you know, kissed you? Could you tell then?" Benny asked nervously.

"I might be able to. Or I could probably tell by their attitude." I told Benny as we walked into our class room. After class we meet up with Sarah and Rory. While Erica was of being Erica.

"Hey Ethan I thought Jesse was going to look for James?" Sarah asked me.

"He is." I told them.

"Then why is he over there? And walking over to us?" Rory asked as he pointed behind Benny and I. Benny and I turned around to find Jesse walking over to us.

"Hey baby." Jesse said to me. I was so stunned. Jesse leaned down and kissed me. I was sucked into a vision.

Vision

I saw myself I was standing near Jesse and James. James ran up to me, he places a dagger to my throat. "Either you change or your little boyfriend does!" James yelled. James then bit me. The vision flash to a few days later. Jesse and I were kissing and when we pulled I saw that I had fangs and my eyes were glowing.

End of Vision

I jumped back. Everyone was staring at me. Just then the bell rang. I grabbed Benny and I pulled him though the hall. I shoved him into a closet.

"Dude what was that for?" Benny asked while rubbing his arm.

"Benny I had a vision!" I told him while I passed back and forth.

"When Jesse kissed you?" Benny asked.

"See Benny that's the thing I don't know if that was Jesse or James!" I told him frantically.

"Alright chill! What did you see?" Benny asked.

"Jesse, James and I were standing near each other. James grabbed me and said, either you change or your little boyfriend does. James then bit me." I told him.

"Was that it?" Benny asked.

"No, I saw Jesse and I kissing then I saw that I had fangs and my eyes were glowing! I'm going to be a vampire Benny!" I yelled. "What am I going to do?"

"Just act like you don't know!" Benny said. I looked at him with a confused look. "Just act like you think its Jesse out there. Oh and that you didn't have a vision about you turning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Benny's P.O.V**

"Benny!" I heard someone say as I walked home. I turned around and saw Jesse.

"Hey Jesse. What's up?" I asked.

"Have you seen Ethan?" Jesse asked me.

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday." I told him.

"When yesterday?" Jesse asked me.

"Uh, right after we talked to you in the hallway." I told him as we continued to walk. Jesse's eyes widened. "I wasn't at school yesterday."

"Uh right after we talked to you in the hallway." I told him as we continued to walk. Jesse's eyes widened. "I wasn't at school yesterday."

"Then that would explain Ethan's vision when James..." I started but stopped myself.

"When James what?" Jesse asked me.

"When he kissed Ethan on the lips." I said quietly.

"He what?! I am so gonna kill him, again." Jesse yelled.

"So, where's Ethan?" I asked him.

"So where is Ethan?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Jesse said as he started to walk away, but I ran up to him.

"Not with me you won't!" I told him.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I was in a cell, with only a bed and a light. There was bars on the window

"Why you're in my hideout, little Ethan." I heard a voice say.

"Who are you!?" I yelled out.

"It's me, Jesse." The voice stepped out of the shadows. But I knew instantly that it wasn't Jesse.

"No, you're James!" I yelled at him.

"No you're James!" I yelled at him.

"You are a clever one." James said as he walked up to the cell door. I backed away from him. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"Hum, I though Jesse would have told you. But I sense that you know who I am and that you saw me kissing that human. Am I correct?" James asked. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you? Well I'll tell you what I want, but only because it will do me no harm." James said in a sly voice. _Man I wish I was still a werewolf! _I thought to myself.

"I'll give you a choice. Now, I'm going to kill you - no choice in that. But... I can let you stay dead... or bring you back, to be just like me." James told me.

"You do realize there's no way you'll come out on top! If you kill me, Jesse will just find. He can kill you! If you change me, then Jesse will kill you for hurting me, but he won't get the chance because I'm going to kill you the second I can!" I yelled at him.

"I'll leave you to think about my offer." James said then he left.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"So what's the plan?" Benny asked me as we got in my car.

"There's this vampire hangout, most of the vampires in this town go there. I still have a few friends there and I'll asked them if they've seen him." I told him. The rest of the car ride was silent. I could sense Benny's fear of losing Ethan.

"We're here. Now you can stay in the car and risk getting seen by a vampire or you can come inside." I told Benny.

"I'm going in." Benny said as he got out of the car.

"You have to do what I say. You may be a spell master, but you're still human. Don't say anything to provoke these vampires. Got it?" I asked him. Benny nodded, so we continued to walk to the door. A big guy stood by the door. I flashed my fangs at him then said, "He's with me."

"Go in." The guy said. So we walked in. The club was the same as I remembered it. Vampires everywhere, girls flinging themselves at guys, and the smell of fresh human blood.

"Hey Jess! Over here!" Joey, one of my old friends, called to me. Benny and I walked over to him. I sat down and faced him, while Benny stood behind me.

"Long time no see! How have you been?" Joey asked me.

"Well, I got killed, came back to life, then found the love of my life, lastly James has come back for revenge, which happens to be kidnapping my boyfriend, Ethan." I told him.

"Wow. So I'm guessing you want to know if I've seen James or Ethan?" Joey asked me. I nodded.

"Well I saw James walk in here a few days ago, but at the time I thought it was you. Other than that no." Joey told me.

"Well did anyone else see him?" I asked. Joey nodded. "Hey Mac, get over here!" a young looking vampire came over to us. He was in the typical clothes for a new vampire.

"What do you need?" Mac asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Tell Jesse here what you saw at White Chapel High the other day." Joey told him.

"Well I was out looking for some food when I saw a guy, he looked just like you, anyway he was dragging a guy to his car then he drove off." Mac said.

"What did the guy look like?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"He had short brown hair. He was wearing a gray jacket, a dark purple T-Shirt, dark skinny jeans, and he had a backpack with him. I have to say he was pretty hot." Mac said. I grabbed Benny by his arm and started to pull him to the door.

"Thanks Joey! Call me if you see him!" I yelled over my shoulder. I shoved Benny in the car.

"Ok, now what?" Benny asked.

"We're going back to my place. I have some old things of James. If I can't sniff him out, then my werewolf friend will." I told him as I started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse's POV:

I went to my place and picked up James' jacket in case I couldn't find him. I went back to the car, where Benny was, and then drove off to find James. I started sniffing the air to pick up James' scent. It's a good thing I did.

"Any luck?" Benny asked.

"We might have a chance of finding James… and possibly Ethan." I smiled.

James' POV:

UGH! My idiot brother was trying to find me. Now what will I do?

I figured I should go to Aiden. Aiden's Ethan's twin brother, who I kidnapped years ago. He looked just like him, but he acted more like me. I also made him a vampire. So, I've practically raised him.

I walked over to Aiden's room, knocking the door.

"Aiden, are you in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in," he said.

I opened the door to see him on a chair, doing who the heck knew that.

"You know, you could've just opened the door. There's a lock for a reason," he said.

"Whatever," I said quietly, but not quiet enough because so Aiden wouldn't hear me.

"So, what brings you here?" Aiden asked.

"Well, my idiot brother Jesse is looking for your brother… and me. And-"

"So what? You always have a plan," he cut me off.

"That's why I came here. You're part of my plan to distract Jesse," I said.

Aiden smiled. "I'm listening."

Jesse's POV:

I drove further and further. I could still smell James. He was somewhere, but I could find out where exactly. But the weird part was whenever I drove further, the streets got emptier. But why?

"Okay, this place is freaky," Benny commented.

There were only a few people. Every street had like five people max. This was hopeless. I lost my brother's scent. Now what? I parked in the nearest place I could.

"Why are we stopping? Are we running out of gas or something?" Benny asked.

"No, I think I lost James' scent," I said.

"Wait, Jesse. We're searching for James because of Ethan, right?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "I think that's him."

He pointed to his right outside the window. I spun around to see… Ethan! Finally! Just when I lost hope. But Ethan looked paler this time. His clothes were torn and he looked exhausted. What happened to him?

I got out of the car with Benny, heading towards Ethan.

"Ethan?" Benny asked.

He looked at us. "Jesse? Benny? Oh my gosh, you found me." He hugged me.

"We're happy to see you." I said. He released me. "But what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "I escaped from James, but he's still looking for me. I think I lost him."

"I think we should let him come to my place," Benny suggested.

I shrugged. Why not? "Fine."

Ethan's POV:

I was still in the cell, sitting on the bed and waiting for something to happen. Jesse will find me. He had to. But what if he didn't? Well, the others will know that I'm missing, so they might search for me. But who the heck would save me?

_Someone, please try to save me, _I thought. I missed everyone already. My goofy friend Benny who always tried to cheer things up by joking. Rory the dumb vampire ninja who always sneaks up on us and scares us to death. Sarah… how can I describe her? Maybe the person who doesn't want to hurt a human being. Erica who I didn't get to know very well, but just got along with. But most importantly, Jesse. How can I not miss him? Without him, I feel that my life's empty. I remembered all of these faces, which made me smile.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw someone looking at me from the bars. I spun my head around to see James.

"Have you thought about it?" James asked.

"Look, I'm not choosing from any of those two, ok-"

"Figured you might say that," he interrupted. I noticed an evil smiled on his face, which creeped me out. I swallowed. He chuckled. "I can sense your fear."

"What are you gonna do with me?" I asked, trying my best not to sound so panic-y, but failing.

When a laugh escaped his mouth, I could see his fangs. I was toast.

In just a second, I saw the door open a bit and felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he whispered. "Just a lot."

In a matter of seconds, I felt pain in my neck. I felt something burning it. The pain was soon felt through the rest of my body, which made me fall on the ground. I was conscious, but I was weak. The pain was too much to handle. I couldn't take it. I didn't just feel pain, I felt changes. Oh no, I was turning. I wish I was dead by now instead of a human who's turning undead. That was it. I was going to be fourteen forever.

Aiden's POV:

Those two really thought I was Ethan. I thought they'd figure it out, but I guess not.

Benny let me in his house as I pretended I was hurt. Jesse made me sit on a couch. Now it was time to let them give some information to me.

"Thanks guys." I fake smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan's P.O.V

I woke up in my cell the next morning. My throat felt like it was on fire. My hand flew up to my neck. The scar was gone. I sighed. I was a vampire I had to get that though my head. I heard someone walking towards my cell. I got up right when James appeared at the door.

"How're you feeling Ethan?" James asked me calmly. I glared at him, and then I did something I didn't want to do; I hissed at him. James grinned evilly at me.

"You hungry Ethan?" James asked I just glared at him. "I bet you are, aren't you? I bet your throat is burning. Don't you wish that pain would just go away?" James purred. James beckoned me over to him. I obeyed seeing no harm in it. He can't hurt me anymore. "Here," James said as he handed me a mug full of blood. I felt my fangs come out; I shut my mouth as tight as I could. "Go on. Have some." I shook my head, he sighed. "If you're waiting for a cure, there is none!" For some reason I believed him. I nodded and James handed me the mug. I took a sip and found myself chugging it down. The burning in my throat went away instantly. I could feel my body growing stronger. Then the realization hit me. I drank human blood! James was grinning like a mad man.

"Your tricked me!" I yelled as I smashed the mug against the wall.

"Oh did I?" James asked innocently. "Let me tell you a story Ethan. About 16 years ago, there was a man and a woman in a hospital room. The women had just had 2 healthy twin boys." James started.

"What's the point of this story? If there is one." I asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you about Caleb?" James asked. That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No, what are you talking about James?" I asked.

"Let's just say you won't be getting rescued anytime soon." James told me slyly.

"What are you getting at James?" I asked.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't know. I will answer your question with my story. Now the two twin boys names were Ethan and Caleb Morgan." James started. I was about to say something but James stopped me by waving his hand in front of my face. I tried to open my mouth again only to find that I couldn't.

"Save all questions and comments for the end. One of the people in that hospital was me. I was planning on only stealing some blood bags, but then I smelled you and Caleb. You both have, or had, H Deficient blood. So I recited to take both of you but sadly I got caught, so I only got Caleb. I also had to erase the minds of a few nurses. Anyway, I made it look like Caleb died of heart failed before stealing him. When Caleb got older I started to call him Aiden. Then when he turned 13, I changed him. Where is Aiden, you may ask? Well he is posing as you. That's right. Your friends and Jesse believe they have won the battle but in reality they have a spy feeding me information. I know where all your little friends are all the time every hour of every day." James said. He then waved his hand again restoring my voice.

"You sick bastard! You're way worse than Jesse ever was! You won't get away with this!" I yelled. James just smirked, and then disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Benny's POV:**

I sat down on Ethan's right as Jesse sat on Ethan's left, holding his hand.

"So, E. What happened in there?" I asked.

"Uh, actually, I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of thing," Ethan said. Oh no! That James did something to him. He's gonna pay for doing this. "The only thing I remember is that you, Benny, are best friend, and you, Jesse, are my boyfriend. I don't think I remember much though."

I didn't know what to do right now. My best friend has lost his memory while he was with James. I had to do something. I had to help my friend. But how? Maybe refreshing his memory?

As if Jesse was reading my mind, he suggested, "what about we let him stay at your house. We can… come up with an excuse to tell his parents that wouldn't let them worry so much."

I nodded. "We can do that. I'm telling Grandma though. It's more believable when grown-ups say it."

"Wait. Why would you tell your grandma?" Jesse asked.

I stood up. "First, and like I said, grown-ups are more believable. Second, I know she might kill me but we might need her."

"True that," Jesse replied.

**Ethan's POV:**

I sat down, sighing. The things going at the moment were just terrible. Nothing was going to brighten up my day. Except if Jesse came to help me. If that happens, James would be dead. He was the one that turned me into a vampire and tricked me into drinking human blood. If I could kill him right now, I would. But I'm in a cell. And besides, he's too powerful for only me to take him down.

I saw James at the corner of my eyes. I turned to look at him with furious eyes. Though he looked like Jesse, he wasn't like him. Seeing him made me just want to punch something. But for some unknown reason, I couldn't.

"What do you want now? Isn't this enough? Turning me?" I asked with fury shown in my eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know." He smiled. "Honestly, I was surprised at how easy you were tricked. I thought you were the smart one."

I hissed at him as my anger was rising. He was getting on my last nerves. "I'm asking you again, what do you want from me?"

He just chuckled as a reply. Before I could've replied, he was gone.

**Jesse's POV:**

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, Samantha." Benny's Grandma said through the phone before she hung up. She looked at the three boys in front of her.

"So, did she say yes?" Benny asked, a bit impatient to know the answer.

"Yes, she agreed," she said.

Benny and I smiled at what she said. But soon, Benny's smile faded. Not a single sign of a frown was shown on his face. It was still his goofy face.

"So, what now? Are you going to yell at me?" Benny asked.

"Normally, I would've done that, but it wasn't your fault this time." She said.

Benny whispered a "yes," and threw a fist in the air.

I saw Ethan roll his eyes, which made me chuckle a bit.

"Come on, dork." I said. Benny led us upstairs into his room so Ethan could relax there. Now, all we had to do was make Ethan remember almost everything.

**Hello! TEM here! :)**

**Sorry this chapter was short. I'm a bit tired with all the homework that the teachers give us. So exhausting. Well, I hope you liked this. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aiden's P.O.V**

I still can't believe Jesse and Benny are falling for my act. Today everyone of Ethan's friends are coming over to help regain my 'memory'. James already described them all to me. I'm actually excited to meet Erica. By the way James described her she's hot! I looked at the clock, 2:15 it read. I grinned, I still have about an hour alone before everyone gets here. Jesse was patrolling around White Chapel hoping to find James. When Jesse had told Benny and I this I told James with my mental powers. Just one of the many perks of being a seer and a vampire. Last night was brutal. Benny and Jesse wouldn't leave me alone, asking question after question. I finally told them that I was tiered so they left me alone, the down side Benny insisted on sleeping on the floor next to me. Good thing James put a spell to make me seem human. Meaning I need to eat, I can appear in a mirror or camera, my fangs really cant come out unless I need them, I don't need blood, and I need sleep. I walked around the house trying to find where Benny's grandma kept her magic items.

"If I was an Earth Priestess where would I hide my magic things?" I wondered out loud. When I saw the book case I walked over to it and took out the oldest looking book. I heard a click and the book case moved to revile a hidden room. I grinned for the up-tenth time that day and walked in. Spell books and bottles of different supernatural things were everywhere. On the desk I saw something that looked like blood. I walked over and smelled it then tasted it. I wanted to barf, it tasted like shit!

"Substitute blood. Disgusting." I groaned. I kept looking around. I sighed nothing important. I walked out and sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to show up.

**My P.O.V**

"Why do I have to go to the king nerds house anyway?" Erica as Sarah, Benny and Jesse.

"Because you're apart of his life. We need to help him remember." Benny said.

"Plus if he remembers his life then maybe he can remember something about James." Sarah told her.

"He's also forgotten more then you know." Jesse told her. Erica groaned.

"Fine I'll go." Erica said.

**Half an Hour Later Aiden's P.O.V**

Benny, Rory, Jesse, Sarah and Erica walked in and all sat down around me. Benny was to my left and Jesse was to my right as I sat in the middle of the couch. Sarah, Rory and Erica were sitting in front of me. Erica was even prettier then James described her.

"So you don't remember anything?" Sarah asked.

"No I only remember that Benny is my best friend and a spell master, who I am, and that Jesse is a vampire and my boyfriend." I told them. Sarah, Rory and Erica nodded.

"I'm Sarah, I'm Jane's babysitter. I'm also a vampire." Sarah said.

"How did I meet you?" I asked.

"Well Sarah and I were boyfriend and girlfriend and when I tried to take over White Chapel Benny, Rory and you meet Sarah." Jesse said.

"Ya Jesse was trying to get me to join him when I said no he kinda though me into the bushes by your house." Sarah continued. I nodded.

"I was a nerd and Sarah's best friend before I was turned into a vampire and by the way I'm Erica." Erica told me. Even her voice is angelic.

"Erica and I were at one of Jesse party's and ended up getting turned. I'm Rory." Rory said. I nodded.

"Before all the supernatural stuff Rory, you and me were all huge nerds and best friends. Erica was even a bigger nerd then we are." Benny said as Erica hissed at him.

"Those two even had glasses and braces. But Erica is over sensitive about it." Sarah told me.

"Before I forget I guess we should tell you about the last few months." Jesse started. "At your school dance I tried yet again to get Sarah to join me. I ended up biting you to get Sarah to drink human blood. You and I felt a connection the next day we meet up and kissed. We've been together ever sense."

**James P.O.V**

I signed even though Aiden and Ethan are twins and look exactly alike, I find Ethan much more attractive. I can actually understand why Jesse likes him so much. I still can't believe I got Ethan to change so quickly. I really hope Ethan doesn't cause me too much trouble. I really don't want to hurt Ethan that much. Maybe I can give him a fake vision again. Maybe one that shows his friends in pain. Or even better one of Aiden and Jesse kissing or more. I grinned evilly to myself as I watched Ethan in his cell from a hidden vampire camera.

**Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires**

**EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!**

**The Future Mrs. Knight**


	11. Chapter 11

**Erica's POV:**

I lied down on my bed after going for a hunt. I wasn't exhausted or anything. No. I was just lying down to chill for a bit. I had my iPod in my hand and earphones in my ears. Listening to music was the only thing I could do right now. About a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. The volume of my iPod wasn't that high. I could actually hear things other than it. I took the earphones off my ears and paused the music playing.

"Come in!" I half-yelled.

The door slowly opened. In a few seconds, I could see Sarah's head sticking out through the open door.

"Hey," Erica said as she smiled.

"Hey," Sarah replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Benny's house. Like hang out with the boys and stuff."

"Uh, sure. What else am I gonna do?" I shrugged.

I grabbed my iPhone, and then went outside with Sarah. We were just talking randomly on the way to Benny's. When we reached there, Sarah rang the door bell. A few seconds later, Benny appeared.

"Hey Sarah. Hey beautiful." Benny winked at me. I rolled my eyes. When will he understand that I don't like him back?

"Just let us in." I said in a harsh tone.

Benny backed away as a 'welcome in'. We walked to the living room to see the happy couple, Ethan and Jesse, sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Well, actually, I couldn't see the happiness in his eyes. Al I could see was… nothing. His face was expressionless. There must be something wrong.

From thinking about this, I didn't notice Ethan spinning his head around to look at his. But then I could see the smile. I looked at my best friend. Maybe he still liked Sarah. No. That wasn't it. Something felt different. The different part was us looking at each other with a smile. That was weird. I shook my head mentally.

I could see Ethan's mouth moving but I couldn't hear him. I wasn't paying attention. He stood up and went to another room.

I looked at Sarah. "What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You zoned out, didn't you?" she crossed her arms.

I looked down.

"It's okay. It happens," I looked up. "He just said he needed some time alone."

"I wanna go after him," Erica said.

"Didn't you hear me? He wants to be alone." Sarah put her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't care about what he said. When did I ever? I'm just going." I took her hands off my shoulder, and then went to the room that Ethan went through. When I stepped in the room, which I assumed was Benny's, I found no one. Weird. I could've sworn I saw him enter this exact room.

Wait. Maybe it was the one on the other side. I went to that room. Still nothing. I went over to the books to check them out. I saw an interesting looking one. I took it out only to reveal another room filled with weird magic stuff. I looked to the left. Nothing. I looked to the right.

I suddenly jumped at the sight on Ethan.

"Gosh, don't give me a heart attack… if I can have one." I said, putting my hands over my chest.

I looked at him to see his hands behind him with a nervous smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping a bit closer to where he was.

"I-I was bored. I thought I'd come right here." He said.

"Weird. You usually stutter around Sarah," I said, more to myself. "Well, not anymore since, you know, you're dating Jesse."

"Well, can you blame a guy for being nervous?" he asked.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, getting closer to him with every step I took.

"Why are you asking a lot of questions?" he asked confidently.

I stepped forward closer to him. Maybe too close since we were a few inches apart.

"There's something weird about you, Morgan. I don't know what it is, but I _will_ find out." I took a few steps back.

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he so annoying? "Well, do you still want that alone time? Or do you want to hang out a bit with all of us?"

He smiled at me. Again, weird. "I rather hang out with you guys."

I smiled back at him, and then motioned him to come with me. "Come on."

**Ethan's POV:**

As I sat down, I started wondering why the heck Jesse still didn't save me. Or at least Benny… or Rory… or Sarah… and even Erica. I mean, was it _that_ hard to find where I was? Or was I unwanted? I didn't know. I just hoped that someone would come. I'm sick of staying in here. James was even worse than anyone of his enemies. And it wasn't bad enough that he was looking at Jesse's brother.

**== Line ==**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really haven't worked on it that much because I've been pressured to do things nowadays. But this was only this week… so, I hope that next chapter written by me, TEM, would be planned or something in my head.**


	12. Chapter 12

Erica's P.O.V

I was getting ready to hang out with Sarah. I was thinking about last night. Ethan had acted so strange. When I found him behind the bookshelf he had looked at me with a loving look. Not "You're my friend" loving look or even a "You're my sister" loving look. It was more of a "Girlfriend" loving look. Which confused me even more. Ethan was with Jesse. Plus there is no way Ethan likes me. Also Ethan looked very different when he got back. He looked much paler and his eyes and hair looked darker. I bit my lip.

"Maybe I do like Ethan." I mumbled to myself. I jumped when Sarah knocked on my window. I guess I'll deal with this later.

Ethan's P.O.V

I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Just then my hand touched my bracelet Jesse had given to me. I gasped when I was sucked into a vision. I saw Jesse and Aidan. I knew it was Aidan because the vision had said it was current time. They were on my bed making out. Suddenly the vision flashed to both of them, they were laying under some blankets. I could tell they were both naked under the blankets. They did it! They had sex! The vision ended and I jumped up and punched the wall. Leaving a huge dent. I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around and hissed at James.

"Not in the mood!" I hissed.

"What has you riled up, Angle." James asked. I cringed when he said Angle, thats what Jesse calls me.

"What exactly do you want James? Huh? You want revenge on Jesse? You should have just killed me!" I hissed.

James just grinned and in a flash he was in front of me. He grinned evilly. To my surprise James gripped onto my shoulders. Then he did something insane. He kissed me! My eyes went wide and I tried to push him off of me but James was much stronger then me. James then stuck his tongue down my throat. Thats when I got really pissed. I kicked him in the groin, James groaned and his hands went down to his groin.

"You sick freak!" I yelled.

"I might have deserved that." He mumbled as he stood up. I glared at him and barred my fangs.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"I now know why Jesse likes you." James told me. My eyes went wide.

"You like me?!" I yelled. James smiled showing his fangs. Then it all fell into place.

"You want me to choose you over Jesse. Well that is never going to happen! I love Jesse and he loves me. You're just a sick twisted vampire!" I yelled.

"Why don't you tell me what you saw in your vision you had, before you so very rudely punch a hole in my wall." James told me. My anger went down and was replaced by betrayal. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't in front of James.

"I bet you want to set all your emotions free. Well I can help you. If you'll let me." James told me.

I felt my eyes start to glow. I saw James smirk disappear and he walked out of the room.

"I'll let you think it over." James said before he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Erica's POV:**

I was heading towards Benny's with Sarah and Rory just to see how Ethan was doing. Maybe he got back a little bit of his memory. But I mostly agreed because I wanted to see him. I knew that it was wrong to like him because he had a boyfriend, but something about him is… different. In a good way. I liked it.

When we reached Benny's house, we knocked on the door and waited till we saw Benny in front of the door. After inviting us in, we stepped inside. Benny and Rory kept talking about their nerdy shows or movies or whatever while Sarah and I went to see where the two lovebirds were. It wasn't hard because they were in the living room, talking. Jesse was trying to help Ethan get his memory back, but things didn't seem to go well. Plus, they didn't seem to notice us, so Sarah had to say, "hey guys."

They both looked at us. Jesse just said a 'hi' while Ethan was… looking at me and smiling. I had to smile back because I didn't want to seem rude or anything. But Jesse was giving me a weird look, so I looked away from Ethan. I didn't want Jesse to think that I was hitting on his boyfriend. When I looked back at Ethan, he had a confused look, but he seemed to shrug it off.

"Okay, I'm kind of tired trying to get his memory back, so I'm going outside to… eat. Yeah." Jesse said before saying goodbye and leaving the house.

The two other nerds' voices weren't heard. They must've gone upstairs to talk or maybe went outside. Who cared?

I sat beside Ethan on the couch and Sarah sat right beside me, so I was in between Ethan and Sarah. Ethan turned on the TV. I didn't blame him; it was boring. There was a romantic movie on TV. Great. I had to be reminded of how lonely I was.

The movie was great, but every five minute I accidently look at Ethan, who coincidently was looking at me, and I would look away. It kept happening until Sarah sensed something weird going on, so I stopped looking at him. I couldn't help it.

But I wanted us to be alone so I can find out what was different in him. But with his memory loss, I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. Even if he knew, I doubt he'd tell me a thing. Just forget it, Erica.

**Jesse's POV:**

It seemed that no matter what I tried, Ethan wouldn't get his memory back. I was afraid of something for the first time. I was afraid Ethan wouldn't get his memory back and I'd be stuck like this. I had to do something about James.

**Sorry it was short, people. I just… okay, I don't have an explanation why it's short. *sigh***


	14. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


	15. Chapter 14

Erica's POV

I think I'm in love with Ethan! Ever since school started again I saw him even more. Jesse had decided to quite school yet again, so he can look for James. Him and Benny told the rest of us that Ethan still hasn't regain his full memory so one of us has to be with him at all times. I don't know what possessed me to volunteer to be with Ethan at school. The reason why I think I'm in love with Ethan is because I blush when I'm around him! Vampires don't blush! Especially not me! I find myself flirting with him! Ethan might even like me back. That's what's confusing. Ethan's gay and dating Jesse.

"Ah! That's it I'm confronting him tomorrow!" I growled out in frustration.

Next Day Erica's POV

I knocked on the Morgan's door and a few seconds later Ethan opened the door. Ethan was in faded jeans and a sorta tight gray T-Shirt. Wow he's cute. I thought to myself.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm leaving mom." Ethan shouted into the house. His mom yelled 'Ok' back. Ethan then stepped out next to me and shut the door.

"Let's go." Ethan said as he starts to walk to school. After a few moments in silence I spoke up.

"Ethan can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Of course you can." Ethan told me while never turning to look at me.

"Do you remember anything James did to you?" I asked.

"Very very little." Ethan mumbled out. Ethan sighed then continued to talk. "Can we not talk about this?" I nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

A few Hours into School My POV

Erica was currently in one of the supply closet. Waiting for 'Ethan' to walk by. The second he was in her view she reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into the closet.

"What the?" 'Ethan' said as he was being pulled into the closet. Before 'Ethan' could finished Erica kissed him. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before 'Ethan' pulled away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I just needed to do that. I really like you Ethan." Erica said quietly.

Aidan's POV

Erica kissed me, and she likes me! This is the best day of my life! Oh crap that's right she thinks I'm Ethan. Even if I tell her I'm not Ethan I can't tell her who I really am. I let out a breath.

"I like you too, Erica." I said quietly. Erica look taken back.

"What about Jesse?" Erica asked.

"Screw it." I muttered softly.

"Screw what, Ethan?" Erica asked me. I put my hands on my face and took a deep breath. I forced my fangs out. I put one hand down and put the other over my mouth.

"Don't freak out please." I begged. Erica nodded so I put my hand down. Erica gasped when she saw my fangs.

"James bit you?! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Erica asked me. I grabbed Erica by her shoulders.

"I'm not Ethan." I told her.

"What do you mean you're not Ethan?" Erica asked me. I took my hands off her shoulders.

"Aidan Morgan at your service." I told her.

"Wait are you telling me that Ethan has a twin?" Erica asked me.

"Exactly. James is much more psychotic then Jesse. James kinda stole me from the hospital. My birth name isn't really Aidan but that's what James calls me. You can't tell the others." I told Erica.

"Why can't I tell them?" Erica asked.

"Well James has Ethan locked up plus he kinda forbidden me from tell anyone who I really am. But I fell for you Erica." I was going to say more but Erica kissed me again.

"I won't tell, I promise." Erica reassured me.

2 weeks later James POV

I still can't believe Jesse thinks Aidan is really Ethan. I turned in my chair and watched Ethan on the camera. I smiled to myself. I picked up my phone and called Aidan.

"Hey." Aidan said when he answered.

"Do they suspected anything?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Jesse finds it strange that he can't find you, but other then that no." Aidan said. I heard another voice in the back round. "I gotta go" Aidan then hung up.

Maybe I should pay Jesse a visit. I thought before I ran out to find him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ethan's POV:**

So far, I've been here for what? Weeks? I didn't even know how many weeks I've been there. I could tell they weren't _a lot_. But how come no one ever found me? I mean, Jesse has to save me. He's my boyfriend. And Benny had always been there for me, so what was going on? And Rory, Erica and Sarah were my friends too. How could they not notice a thing? And even if they didn't, why hadn't anyone found me? It was not just my friend and boyfriend, but what about my family?

I decided to stop thinking about this. Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I felt sad for not having anyone in my life at the moment. The only face I ever got to see was James's. Ugh! I hated that guy.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find a way to get out of here. But the question was: how? How on earth could I break out of here? There had to be a way, though.

**Jesse's POV:**

Now that I've quit school after those few days that I was in it, I had to take care of James. But to do that, I had to find him. That was the hard part. Why? Because James was a very sneaky and evil guy – well, more evil than when I was before. Now, where would my brother be? Hm… this was very hard.

I would do all of this by myself, but Benny insisted on coming with me to help. I would say no again to him, but Ethan was his best friend and we had to put an end to the threat that was after him. We didn't know if James was still chasing him around, but who cared? That James was going to pay for going after _my_ Ethan.

Speaking of Ethan, I noticed something weird about him in the past few days. He'd been acting weird ever since he escaped James. Maybe he was too terrified. Maybe James did something to him. Well, whatever James did to Ethan, I'd do worse to him. Ethan was not a game James could play with and I definitely won't let anyone do anything to him. Scratch that. I wouldn't let a single person touch him.

**Ethan's POV:**

I pace around as I try to figure out a way to escape. One thing I could do is find a key. But the keys are not even close to me. Another thing I could do is break the walls and get out, but I knew this wouldn't work. One, if I break the wall behind me, people would hear a loud sound. I really didn't want James to come and see me trying to escape. Wait! Breaking things! That's it! Well, not exactly breaking something. Since there were bars and I was a full-fledged vampire, I could actually use my strength to break out. If I apply enough force to pull the bars apart, I'd be free in less than a minute. Why didn't I think of that when I turned? I felt so stupid.

I went near the cell's bars and looked left and right to see if no one was there. Fortunately, there was no sign of a living soul. Oops. That came out a bit wrong.

I knew there was no one because I couldn't see anyone and as far as my ears can hear, there were no sounds.

I smiled. I was very lucky at that moment. I put my hands on the cold metal bars and used most of my strength to pull the bars apart. Believe me, this was a difficult task. Even as a vampire, I couldn't do it easily. But finally, I managed to do it. My smiled was even bigger than the previous one. I stepped outside after making sure again that there was no vampire around. Now all I had to do was find the exit and avoid being seen by anyone. Especially James.

I walked slowly, looking left, right and behind me as I walk. I actually know where to exit. It wasn't very hard to find it.

_Crap!_ As I saw the door leading to outside, I saw two vampires standing there. I think they'd know I was imprisoned there since I saw them a few times before today.

Now what was I supposed to do?

**Erica's POV:**

I never knew I'd feel this way. Happy and joyful. I mean, now that I know that wasn't Ethan, falling for him wasn't something wrong to do. Ethan was dating Jesse, not his brother. This feeling is so… right. Having someone by your side. Someone who you know is perfect for you. I'm undead, but I felt so alive.

Maybe that's what love is like.

But this thought never popped into my head but… if Aiden is pretending to be Ethan, then what about Ethan? The others around me don't know this except Aiden, of course. But this makes me really worried about Ethan. I know… this is so unlike me. Caring too much about a person who barely speaks to me. But still he was a friend and I should think of him like I think about Sarah or Benny or… anyone of my friends, actually.

Okay, this situation is so confusing me and I don't want to be confused anymore. All I want to think about is love right now.

**Ethan's POV:**

I walked away from the door after looking behind at the two unconscious vampires. I couldn't believe I actually did that. My mind couldn't take all of this. Becoming a full vampire happened too fast for me. I've turned for a weak human into a strong vampire. It was too shocking since this was a time when I decided to use my powers.

_Anyway, enough thinking, Ethan. You have to go back home._ I sighed. I went as far away from the place using my vampire speed. I would've searched for James in there and tried to kill him, but I knew I was weak alone. I needed someone… like my 200-years-old vampire boyfriend.

I walked down the street, leading myself home. But before that, what was I supposed to do when I reach home to see my friends and family? Did Benny use magic to duplicate me or something so no one would notice I'm gone? Or… I didn't really know.

Coincidently, I spotted Benny walking down the street. But I think that he saw me before.

"E? Didn't I just leave you?" Benny asked, pointing behind him, where his house was.

"What? What are you even talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Okay, don't tell me I accidently erased your memory a few minutes ago." Benny muttered.

"What? No. Benny, I haven't even seen you in weeks." I said. What the heck was going on? Seriously.

"I have no idea what's going on, but you better explain to me what's happening." Benny said, crossing his arms, waiting for me to talk.


	17. Chapter 16

Ethan's POV

I groaned and walked past Benny and towards his house.

"Hey wait up!" Benny yelled as he ran I front of me and into his house. Benny kept the door open but blocked my way.

"Let me in Benny!" I growled.

"No way! You're not the real Ethan!" Benny said.

"Yes I am!" I groaned.

"Prove it!" Benny challenged.

"Fine! You had a crush on Erica when she was human."

"Not good enough."

"I'm dating Jesse who is a vampire."

"Not good enough."

"How about this. The main reason you and I are in this supernatural mess is because a few days before high school you and I pigged out, which caused Jane to wonder out of the house, and when my parents found out they hired a babysitter AKA Sarah. Now let me in Benjamin Charles Weir!"

"Okay Okay! You can come in." Benny said as he stepped aside. I walked into the house and turned to Benny.

"Now where is that asshole!" I growled.

"Who?"

"The person you think is me!" I growled.

"In my bedroom." Before Benny could say anything else I ran up stairs and burst into Benny's room. Aidan and Erica were sitting on Benny's bed.

"Oh, hey Ethan. What's up?" Aidan asked nervously as he moved away from Erica. I growled and ran up to Aidan. I grabbed Aidan by his neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Ok what's going on!?" Benny asked when he walked in. He gasped when he saw Aidan pressed up against the wall.  
"Hey Ethan mind letting me go?" Aidan asked nervously.

"You bastard! I can't believe my own brother would do something like this to me!" I growled as I tightened my grip.

"I see you're a full vampire now. Good for you. Now come on let me go! We're brothers! Besides James kinda made me! He didn't even tell me his whole plan! I didn't know he was going to change you!" Aidan begged. I loosened my grip and through him to the ground. I hissed at Aidan then turned to Erica.

"Did you know about all this or do you think you fell in love with me!?" I growled.

"Well Aidan kinda told me a few week ago." Erica said. Before I could say anything Sarah, Rory and Jesse walked in.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asked frantically as he leaned down next to Aidan.

"Uh." Benny said. I groaned. I was super pissed at Jesse! He sleep with Aidan!

"I'm the real Ethan!" I yelled. Jesse look at me in disbelieve.

"Ethan's my best friend I think I can tell the difference and you are not Ethan." Rory said. I sighed and grabbed Aidan by the arm and stood him up.

"Let's find out who really is Ethan's best friend. Who's the real Ethan?" I asked  
everyone. Benny pointed to me as well as Erica but the others pointed to Aidan.

"That's the real Ethan I'm his twin brother." Aidan muttered quietly.

"What!?" Sarah, Rory and Jesse yelled.

"There's no time to explain! We have to find James, but first I need to talk to Jesse in private." I said. Jesse looked nervous. Everyone else walked out of the room. When Aidan walked by Jesse he said, "Be careful he's a full vamp."

"Look Ethan..." Jesse started but I slapped him.

"How could you?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't try and find you. It's just that Aidan is a very good actor." Jesse said trying to calm me down.

"Not that you ass hole! How could you sleep with him!?" I yelled. Jesse was about to say something when Aidan burst in.

"Hey I'm as straight as a bored! I didn't sleep with Jesse. Besides I'm dating Erica. Wait Jesse is it possible for a vampire to give a seer a fake vision?" Aidan asked.

"Oh crap he can. Look Ethan I never kissed or sleep with Aidan I swear on my after life." Jesse said.

"Fine I believe you but I'm still extremely pissed at you!" I hissed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ethan's POV:**

Me being so pissed at my brother and Jesse, I knew I had no time for this. I needed to cooperate with everyone right now to get rid of James once and for all. At the moment, we were sitting in my room at random places, trying to think of something fast.

"So, any ideas?" Benny said after I told everyone what I needed to do.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Great. The geek doesn't have a plan." Erica muttered.

I got really angry at her comment. The next thing that happened was Jesse putting his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. That was the moment when I realized that my fangs were out. I guess I didn't notice Benny jumping back a little bit.

"Wait, I got it." I said after a crazy idea popped up in my head. It seemed crazy, but it was worth it.

We all walked in front of James's house… the place I've been trapped in for weeks.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

I heard "yep" and "yes" from the others.

"Let's go." Jesse said, walking in with the rest of us and trying to hide from the vampires we saw in the front.

Aiden and Erica walked towards the door where the other vampires were. It seemed like they spent a few minutes talking with them until the vampire were knocked down. Now, they were two bodies struggling to get us, but couldn't. Aiden and Erica gestured us to come in. After that, we all got up and went inside, walking past the two vampires on the ground.

"Okay, we're in." Rory said, sighing.

"Just remember the plan," I whispered. "And… try to be quiet."

Well, it wasn't easy to get caught since there were many vampires in there. Anyone might think I'm crazy saying this. But anyway, all of the vampires don't care who comes in or out… except whoever the two vampires standing in front of the doors were. It was really easy to blend in. What made it even better was that Jesse looked exactly like James, so no one knew the difference between him or his brother… or me and my brother. Wow, it seemed like I knew a lot of stuff about this place than I thought I did. I guess staying here actually helped.

All of us went our own ways. Well, I actually went with Jesse but that was part of the plan.

As we were searching for James, we both decided to take this chance and talk.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Jesse asked me.

"A little… not like before, but still mad."I said, not even looking into his eyes.

"Okay, what should I do to get you not mad at me?"I looked at Jesse, who was smiling at me.

"Nothing, actually." I smiled at him. "I don't even know what the point of being mad at you is. So, I guess I forgive you. Plus, I forgive easily."

I felt like this was one of the moments I shared with Jesse. I would've kissed him right now, but I had to stop thinking about this because we had to do something else.

"We better search for James right now instead of chat." I suggested.

"So, you managed to sneak out." Said a voice. I would've thought that Jesse was talking, but I knew that it was his evil brother. I looked behind him, which was where the source of the voice was coming from. I was ready to take out the stake in my pocket and kill James, but I knew better than to rush to conclusion.

"Okay, James. There are many people to annoy on earth and you just… choose my boyfriend?" Jesse said to his brother.

James chuckled. "It's not like you weren't as bad as me, Jesse. Don't you remember?"

"That was before. I'm good now, as you can see."

James just smirked like he had a plan to ruin everything. "I expect your boyfriend didn't tell you what happened."

"Do you mean the part where you turn him? Yeah, I think I've heard of it." Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"Not that part." James looked at me, which made me stare at the ground. I knew what he was talking about.

But before James could speak, I decided to. "James… kissed me."

Jesse didn't look at me. But he was too angry at his brother. Not me. Slowly, his eyes started glowing yellow and his fangs came out.

"You son of a…"

He stopped what he was about to say… or do when I put my hands on his arms.

"Jesse, relax."I said in a soft voice.

Right after that, I saw Rory and Sarah flying behind James and Benny slowly trying to walk without making a single noise. Great. The distraction was here.

"Do you really think you'd get away with this?" Sarah said as she and Rory landed beside Benny.

James looked around. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking from the tone of his voice. "And do you really think you'd beat me?" He snapped his fingers.

Two vampires came out holding Erica and Aiden in their hands as the two struggled to get out from the grip. Erica kept swearing at the two vampires and kicking, but it was no us. As Erica did that, Aiden looked like he was weak. He didn't seem like he could even open his mouth to speak. He seemed more pale than ever and if the vampire that was holding him let go of him, he'd pretty much fall to the ground. I then started to wonder what happened to him.

"Even if you're more than me, you can't beat me."

"One, we can free those two," Benny said. "Two, just by doing this doesn't mean you're stronger. It means you're afraid to get beaten."

James hissed at Benny then started attacking. Luckily, everyone was prepared. Before James could even touch Benny, Rory tackled James to the ground. Rory got off of James quickly. Shortly after that, Benny blasted James with a spell right after James got up. Unfortunately, James was very quick and fast that he grabbed Benny by the throat and pinned him to a wall.

"Let go of him," I yelled angrily.

"Attack me one more time and he's drained." James warned.

Sarah and Rory, who were the closest to James, backed away.

James slowly let go of Benny, but I just couldn't take it. Now that James and Benny had no physical contact of each other, I had to take advantage of the moment. I took out the stake from my pocket, making sure that James didn't notice that. Once Benny was a bit further away from James, I flashed behind James and stabbed him right in the back with my stake.

"That is for kissing me," I said. I pushed the stake a bit more, making sure it reached his heart. "And this is for turning me."

James groaned in pain every time I'd push the stake in. As I pulled the stake away, James disintegrated into ash.

I looked back to see that the two vampires were gone. My brother was trying to stand up correctly with the help of Erica. Though I was a bit pissed off at Aiden, I had to admit that those two made a pretty good couple.

I smiled. Things were alright. I'm no longer imprisoned in here, James is no longer a threat to us… and I still have a boyfriend. Everything was going good.

When I was back to reality, I heard a bunch of 'you did it's and 'it's over's and a bit of cheering. I also felt someone patting on the back.

"Come on. Let's get you back home." Jesse said, holding my hand. From that moment, I knew that it was a happily ever after for me.


End file.
